Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer ceramic capacitor having external electrodes in which equivalent series resistance is not increased and an impact absorption rate is improved, a method of fabrication thereof and a circuit board having an electronic component mounted thereon.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, electronic components using a ceramic material, such as a capacitor, an inductor, a piezoelectric element, a varistor, a thermistor, or the like, include a ceramic body formed of a ceramic material, internal electrodes formed in the ceramic body, and external electrodes mounted on external surfaces of the ceramic body so as to be connected to the internal electrodes.
Among the ceramic electronic components, a multilayer ceramic capacitor is configured to include a plurality of laminated dielectric layers, internal electrodes disposed to face each other, having the dielectric layer interposed therebetween, and external electrodes electrically connected to the internal electrodes.
Multilayer ceramic capacitors have been widely used as components in computers and mobile communications devices such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile phones, or the like, due to advantages thereof such as a small size, high capacity, ease of mounting, and the like.
Recently, as electronic products have been miniaturized and have had multifunctionalization implemented therein, chip components have also tended to be miniaturized and to have multifunctionalization implemented therein. As a result, there is a need to miniaturize multilayer ceramic capacitors and increase the capacity thereof.
In addition, multilayer ceramic capacitors have been usefully used as bypass capacitors disposed in a power supply circuit in a large scale integration (LSI) scheme. Multilayer ceramic capacitors need to have the capability to effectively remove high frequency noise in order to serve as bypass capacitors. This demand has been further increased in accordance with the trend toward electronic devices having high frequencies. The multilayer ceramic capacitor used as the bypass capacitor may be electrically connected to a mounting pad on a circuit board through soldering, and the mounting pad may be connected to other external circuits through wiring patterns or conductive vias on the circuit board.
The multilayer ceramic capacitor has equivalent series resistance (ESR) and equivalent series inductance (ESL) components in addition to a capacitance component. These ESR and ESL components may hinder a function of the bypass capacitor.
Therefore, the multilayer ceramic capacitor having low equivalent series resistance (ESR) has been demanded.
[Related Art Document]
    Korean Patent No. KR 10-0586962